Let the Wounds Heal
by jasamphoenix98
Summary: As Sam helps Kristina get past her abusive relationship with Keifer she is haunted by the brutal abuse she faced before she came to Port Charles. Jasam
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different take on Kristina's abuse storyline. I don't like the way Guza wrote it. It is Sam, Kristina, and Jasam focused. This is my first time writing a fanfic so any suggestions would be really helpful. The first Chapter mostly focuses on Kristina and Sam but there will be a lot more Jasam in future chapters. **

***Kristina doesn't lie about Ethan hitting her. She admits it was Keifer.**

***Michael killed Claudia but the case was dropped because lack of evidence **

***No Franco in this story**

***Jasam and maybe Ethina later**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_Why do you have to do this, why do you have to make me so angry!" _

_Kiefer grabbed Kristina by the wrist and slammed to the floor and she screamed in pain. This just angered him more and he started to kicking her in the stomach repeatedly. _

"_Please stop I'm sorry!" Kiefer picked her up from off the floor and threw her against the wall. "_

_Kiefer you're hurting me! Please don't!" His fist came towards her eye which she knew would leave an ugly bruise. But he didn't stop, he just kept on hitting her until the darkness came._

"Krissy are you ok?" Sam asked her sister gently. She had come over to the lake house to check on Kristina. Alexis was at the office and she knew it was Kristina's first day home since she had been released from the _hospital_, she shouldn't be alone right now. When she came in Kristina had been in a daze with her face getting paler by the second.

"I'm uh fine," Kristina said but even to her it sounded like a lie.

"No you are not." Sam spoke gently as she sat down on the couch beside Kristina. "And that's okay. It's okay for you not be fine right now. After what you've been through."

"Mom called you to come here didn't she, she so predictable."

"She didn't actually I just thought you could use some company."

"If you're here to press charges against Kiefer it's a waste of your time. I'm not doing it."

"Alexis does want you to bring back the charges against Kiefer but we don't have to talk about that until you're ready."

"There's nothing to talk about because I don't want to press charges against him, ever."

"I'm not going to pressure you to do something or not ready for. I know how-

"Don't. Don't act like you know what I'm feeling right now! You don't know anything about me! So just stop. If that why you're here to make me talk about it you might as well leave."

"I do get it. More than most people would because I've been there. I know how it starts. At first it's just a slap or a hit and he apologizes, says he'll never do it again. But that not what happens. It just gets worst. You start blaming yourself. If you didn't make him so angry than he wouldn't have to hit you. But that's not true because it not your fault just like it wasn't mine." Sam grabbed her sisters hand and squeezed it gently. There were now tears falling down Kristina's face.

"I'm sorry Sam.."

"It's ok." Sam tried to sound of comforting but it just sounded week. "You know I was thinking. I remember when ever I had bruises make up was always a life saver." Sam said as she took the makeup bag out of her purse.

"Why bother covering them up they'll still be there." Kristina started looking down.

"Because it'll make you feel better. Besides it's easier to get over something when it's not staring you in the face."

Kristina for the first time since everything happened. "Thank you Sam, for not pressuring me."

"Ready?" Sam asked as she pulled some blush out of her bag.

# # # # # # # #

He didn't mean for this to happen. Kristina just made him so angry. It was wrong but his bitch of a girlfriend deserved it. She had pushed him too far. He just started hitting her, punching her. It made it feel like he was in control, like he had power. He never wanted her to end up in the hospital. He just needed her to understand what happened when she angered him and now everyone saw him as this monster. No one would admit, but he saw the way they looked at him. How was it fair just because he made one mistake he would lose everything, he got a scholarship, he was going to Yale. He had to fix this somehow. He would go to Kristina's. Remind her he never hurt her. She was confused that night so no one would suspect anything when she changed her story. He would just wait until he could get her alone, where her family couldn't stop her from doing the right thing. Keifer knew this would work. Everything would be fine.

# # # # # # # #

After Sam had left Kristina looked in the mirror. You could hardly see any bruises. It surprised her how much comfort that gave her. Talking to Sam helped. She was someone who understood what she was going through. Kristina grabbed her lab top off the coffee table and headed for her bed room. All she wanted to do was sleep. She couldn't think about any of this anymore.

By the time Alexis had gotten home Kristina had already gone to bed. It was going to be just them tonight; Molly was spending the night at a friend's. She walked up to Kristina's room and cracked the door open enough to see Kristina curled up on her bed. How had all of this happened? Kristina was her daughter she was supposed to protect her, not encourage her to be in a relationship with someone who was abusing her. What kind of mother could do that? Alexis silently shut the door to her daughter's bed room and headed off to her own.

# # # # # # # # # #

"I glad you're here." Jason said barely above a whisper .

"I didn't think you would still be awake." Sam said refusing to look up at him.

"There were problems with a shipment and I had to take care of it, I just got back. I've missed you." Jason noticed how her eyes were going everywhere but him. He tried to get her to look at him and succeeded after a moment.

Sam put a fake smile on her face when she saw the concerned look he was giving her. "It has only been three days."

"It seems longer. I know you've been supporting your family. How's Kristina?"

"Not good." Sam said pacing and putting her hand on her forehead. Trying to forget about her horrible migraine she had gotten on the way over. "I mean how could she be after what she's been through?"

"I'm glad you can be there for her."

"Well I'm trying." Jason then sat down on the couch and pulled Sam into his lap. "I wouldn't want her to go through this alone, not like I did." Sam said the last part so quietly she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Jason kissed her on the back of her head. "She won't have to; she has Alexis, her family, and you someone who knows what she going through. You will get her through this."

"I hope it's enough."

"Has she decided if she will press charges against Kiefer. Sonny want to retaliate"

What are you going to do? You can't let him do this. It will only cause Kristina more pain to know Sonny had Keifer killed."

"I don't know if I can Sonny out of control but I can't blame him for wanting to protect his child." Sam quickly jumped off his lap and turned around so she was facing him. "Are you serious? Is that all you and Sonny care about, revenge."

"Sam-

"Kristina is hurting right now and she not ready to decide on anything. You have no idea what she is going through right now! Do you even care about how this would affect Kristina? If this was Michael. You would be doing what was best for him not what Sonny wants."

"Sam I didn't mean it like that."Jason fallowed her as she headed for the door.

"It's fine. It was a mistake to come here I should just go home." Before Sam could open the door Jason gently grabbed her arm.

"Sam you don't have to go."

"I do because I'm afraid if I stay I'm going to say something I will regret." Sam tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"It ok, I know this is hard for you. After what you went through and what's happening to Kristina now."

I just want all of this to be over. For Kristina to be okay, for my family to be okay."

"You look exhausted, come on."With that Jason took Sam hand and led her up the stairs.

# # # # # # # #

After Sam took a shower she came in the bed room to find Jason asleep on the bed and snuggled up to him.

"_Stop Nico you're hurting me!"She tried to get out his grasp but that just made him angrier and he continued to twist her wrist._

"_Shut up! I'm so tired of you being such a little whore!" Nicolet go of her arm and threw her against the wall wrapping one of his hands around her throat tightly making it hard for her to breath. "I saw you with that guy. I know you fucked him." _

_"We were with just talking, you know I love you!"_

_Nico slapped her acros the face. "Stop lyingto me! "_

_"I'm not lying, I swear."_

_Then he let go off her. "Why do make me do this kitten. Your mine. No one else will ever love you the way I do. You belong to me." He threw her onto the ground and she hit her head on the edge of the coffee table. Before she lost consciousness she felt him kick her in the stomach one last time._

Sam got out of Jason arms and crawled to the other side of the bed far away from Jason as possible. She was being ridiculous it was the past, it didn't matter now. But why couldn't stop thinking about the man that had been dead for six years?

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Good? Bad? <strong>

**Please Review! **

**Chapter Two will most likely be up in a few days. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next morning when Jason woke up Sam was already gone. He wasn't really surprised. This wasn't the first time she had left early but it didn't mean he wasn't disappointed. He knew that if Sam admitted it or not all of this had been really hard on her. She had been through abuse that Kristina was going through now. Sam had never really talked about her abusive relationship with Nico. Anytime they went anywhere near the subject she would just change it or find a reason to leave. The thing that worried him that Sam was strong but how much could one person go through before it was too much? He wanted to help her but he didn't know how. He always said the wrong thing or made her angry which made her put up her walls even more. Ever since they had gotten back together for the most part things had been great. But he knew she still didn't trust him the way she did before. Jason walked down stairs. He started to make a cup of coffee when someone started knocking on the door loudly. "Jason open up!" Carly hardly waited for him to open the door when she came barging in. "Sonny's out of control Jason. I went to see him last night He's a mess."

"What you mean? What happened?"

"He wasn't making any sense. I think he's stopped taking his meds. He was talking about his mother and he couldn't protect her but he was going to protect Kristina. Jason I think he's planning on killing Kiefer. Jason sighed. "Sonny can't go to prison. It would destroy Michael if Sonny goes to jail. Not to mention Kristina. If anything happens to Keifer Krissy will know it's Sonny and will never forgive him for it." Jason started running his hand through his hair as he paced.

"You really think Sonny is off his meds."

"From the way he was acting last night? Yes. When Sonny gets like this you're the only one that can get through to him."

"I don't know if I can this time, but I'll try."

"You have to. For Michael's sake."

"I'll talk to him."

"How's Sam?"

"Not good. Watching Kristina go through this reminds her of her past."

"Nico." Carly realized. She remembered when Sam was pregnant she hated her so much. She thought she was trying to take her family away from her but when she saw Nico beating Sam up in the elevator it made her so angry. No woman disserves that. "This must be hard for her."

"It has been but she's been trying so hard to be strong for Kristina and Alexis."

"Then you have to be there for her. Put her first because she's going to need you Jason, if she admits it or not."

Jason wanted to laugh Carly was telling him to out Sam first. Before when he was with Sam Carly had tried to pay Sam off and push her out of his life. "I thought you hated Sam?"

"That not true. She's good for you." Jason gives her a look. "Well better for you than your past girlfriends. You have always had horrible taste in women."

Now Carly was sounding like herself again.

# # # # # # # #

Alexis had been at the PCPD for the last five hours. One of her clients had been brought in for questioning, and it didn't go very well but she was finally going home. She didn't want to stay away from the house that long. Kristina had just gotten home and she wanted to hover.

"Well if isn't Alexis Davis." Alexis cringed. She turned around to Warren Bauer.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Bauer because if not just get out of my way."

"Yes there is. I know Kristina is lying. Keifer is not the one who hit her."  
>"Kristina is not lying. If you continue to come near my family I will have a restraining order filed against you."<p>

"Kristina is lying! I'm not going to let my son lose everything because your daughter is a selfish bitch who wants attention."

People in the police station started staring in their direction. "Leave my daughter alone." Alexis tried to leave again but Warren blocked her view of the door. "I get what happened to Kristina is awful but it wasn't Keifer. Have you ever thought that maybe Sonny did this to your daughter? He is a very dangerous man. Kristina is probably afraid if she tells the truth Sonny will kill her."

"Leave Sonny out of this."

"It the truth. Everyone knows it. You're going to let your daughter get away with lying just because you don't want your perfect little reputation to be hurt."

"Don't. Just because you can't except that you're son is a monster. I'm going to make sure you're son doesn't get away with this. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him do this to any other girl."

"He didn't beat up Kristina and even if he did the little slut disserved it! "

Sam walked into the PCPD quickly. She hadn't been able to get hold of Alexis and Diane had said she went the PCPD for one of her clients. Kristina had asked her to talk Alexis to get her to stop pressuring her into pressing charges against Keifer. She knew Alexis wasn't going to like it but nobody could force Kristina to do this. If she pressed charges it had to be her decision. If Kristina went through a trial it could cause Kristina more pain.

_Mrs. McCall are you really insulting the intelligence of this jury to imply that my client beat you repeatedly for three years."_

"_Is this really appropriate wardrobe for a trial?"_

"_How many men have you slept with?"  
><em>

"_Why didn't you file charges, tell anyone?" _

"_No one will believe you. I think the trial proves that. All they saw you for was a whore who got what she disserved. Did you really think you could get away from me kitten? You never will."_

Sam saw Alexis by the door and started walking up to her w when she heard Warren Bauer. "He didn't beat up Kristina and even if he did the little slut disserved it." Sam slapped him across the face.

"Sam!" Alexis cried pulling her daughter away from Warren.

Lucky had seen the whole confrontation and walked up to them with Mac not far behind.

"I want to press charges she slapped me!"

"Stay away from Kristina." Sam answered fiercely.

Warren started charging towards Sam but Lucky jumped in front of her. "No one is pressing charges against any one."

"Alexis turned to Sam. "Just go. You can't be here right now."

"You're supposed to protect the innocent but all you care about is closing this case! Keifer is innocent and I will make sure everyone knows it."

"Mr. Bauer," Mac said trying to control the situation.

"You call this a police department? This woman hit me you all saw it. I'm pressing charges

"No you are not." Alexis said. "And if you do I'll have her released tonight and the charges dropped by tomorrow."

"Mac can ...I." Lucky looked at Sam to the door.

Mac nodded in understanding.

Lucky put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Come on let's get out of here."

Lucky and Sam walked out and Mac turned back to Warren. "I suggest you leave."

"Fine." He said one last thing to Alexis before exiting the door. "Kristina lies will come out and when they do. She will pay for what she did to my son."

Mac out his hand on Alexis' shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I need to get home to my daughters."

"Thanks." Sam said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"For what?"

"Getting me out of there before I did something stupid. "

Lucky smiled. "It's okay. I wasn't going to be in lock up all night. Beside that not the only reason." He said honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a chance to see you. I've missed talking to you, it's been a while."

"It has. How are you doing?"  
>"I'm fine, just worried about you."<p>

"I know this thing with Elizabeth and Nikolas has been really hard on you. You deserve better"

Lucky sighed. "We got the results to the paternity test last week. I'm not the father, Nikolas is."

"This isn't fair that you have to go through this."

"I don't know why I'm disappointed. Elizabeth and I are too destructive all we ever do is destroy each other."

"You deserve better than this."

"It's not fully her fault. We both lied and cheated. When people have hurt each other the way we have you can't come back from that and it was stupid to try. "

"It doesn't excuse her." Sam replied.

"No it doesn't but I have to take responsibility for my part in the mess we've made. I'm not innocent."

"I still think you're giving her too much credit."

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about something else."

"Fine. How's work?"

"Good. How's your cooking?"

"Hey I'm a good cook." Sam pouted.

"Sam you almost burned down my kitchen. Besides you're the only person I know who can make pancakes taste like bricks. I mean what do you do to them?"

"Shut up!"

Lucky tried to hold back his laughter but he couldn't. Sam playfully hit him on the arm. "Ouch what was that for!"

"You deserved it."

"I wouldn't wish your cooking on my worst enemy."

"You're an ass."

# # # # # # # #

Alexis got home to see Kristina sitting on the couch snuggled up in a blanket watching TV.

"Hey where's Molly?"

"In her room doing her homework." Kristina said sitting up.

Alexis nodded. "What are you uh watching?"

"ER. It's a rerun."

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah I ordered pizza after Molly got home. There's leftovers in the fridge."

This was ridiculous she shouldn't feel so awkward around her daughter.

"How are you?"

"I'm so tired of people asking me that!" Kristina snapped.

Alexis was thrown off guard. "We ask because we care. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Did you talk to Sam today?"  
>"She came by the PCPD today but we didn't have time to talk." Kristina didn't need to know what happened with Warren. It would just upset her. "Why do you ask?"<p>

"Because I asked her to talk you into stop pressuring me about the charges. Why can't you understand I just want this to be over?"

Alexis didn't know what to say to this.

Kristina walked by her and headed up the stairs.

# # # # # # # #

"Hey Sam it me. I haven't heard from you and it's getting late I'm going to assume you're working. I love you, call me back."

Jason hung up his phone before turning the lights of in the pent house and going to bed.

# # # # # # # #

It had been hours since she left Kelly's and now she was at the office doing paperwork. She wasn't ready to go home yet. She didn't want to face Jason because if she did they would have to talk and she wasn't ready for that. She had to do something distracting. Anything that would keep her awake. She couldn't go to sleep because when she did the nightmares would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to try to keep updating quickly. <strong>

**Chapter three will probably be up by Thursday. **

**What do you think? Please Review!**

**If any one has any suggestions that would be great. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I got really busy with a paper tehn finals.  
><strong>**After that is wast kind of hard to be back into writing this story.(I don't know if anyone is still reading this story but here's chapter three)  
>I'm writing the necxt chapter to Gravity right now but don't know when I'll update it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Sam unlocked the door to the penthouse just in time to see Jason coming down the stairs.

"Hey." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"You didn't come back to the pent house last night, I was worried."

"Oh well I spent most the night working at the office and went to my place to crash for a few hours." Sam said refusing to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"It ok, but I'm glad you are here now."

Jason walked up to hr and gently lifting her head forcing her to look at him.

"You need sleep. You looked exhausted and you're pail." He said with concern.

"I'm fine, really." Sam says putting on a fake smile to ease him. But he could see right through her.

"No you are not. When was the last time you got a good night of sleep?"

"I've been busy." Sam said moving away from him and towards the window. "I don't need much sleep anyways." _I can't sleep. Because when I do I can't seem to wake up when the nightmares come. _But she knew she couldn't say that allowed, not to Jason.

Jason came up behind and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I worry about you, you know." He leaned down and place a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Well you don't need to!" Sam turned around to face him.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one who has been beaten up by her boyfriend for months and been to afraid to tell anyone! I'm not the one who's suffering right now! So really it isn't me you need to worry about!" Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them she saw a concerned Jason looking at her intently.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"It' ok get it, you have been handling a lot recently."

"Still I shouldn't be talking to you like that with how amazing you been."

Jason gently reached for her hand and led her to the couch. He sat down and motioned for her to sit on the seat next to him.

After she took a seat Jason took her hands in his.

"I know that all this has been really hard for you, if you admit it or not. And I just want to let you know I love you and I'm here for whatever you need."

"_No one will ever be able to love a little slut like you!"_

"You don't have to say that."

"I'm saying it not because I fell I have to but I want to."

Sam looked down "That is sweet but I'm fine. I swear."

Jason raised a eye brow. "Did you just call me sweet? I'm not sweet."

Sam laughed. "Ok how about strong and sexy."

Jason grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Sam playfully punched him in the arm. "You can be such an ass."

"No." Jason said as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she punched him. "I meant your laugh. It nice to hear you laugh again."

"There really hasn't been much to laugh about recently." Sam said sadly.

"I know. But it will get better. Kristina _will _get better.

"I hope so. I just hate that this ever happened. I've been her before. I've been in an abusive relationship and felt trapped. I should have seen the signs, she my sister and I didn't help her when I should of."

"Hey," Jason out his hand on either side of her face and their eyes met. "There is no way you could've of known what was going on. You have been an amazing sister. Being there for Kristina in the way you know how."

"But I should've done more." Her voice was now shaking.

You're doing all you can. And that is what's important."

Sam pulled Jason closer to her and into a kiss. After a minute they broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jason phone started to go off and he grunted in frustration.

"You should get that it could be important."

Jason sighed before getting off of the couch and answering his phone. "Hello."

"It's important get to the office now." Was the only thing he heard Sonny said before the line went out.

"That was Sonny." He turned to Sam who was now standing only a few feet from him.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know. But he didn't sound good. I think he's about to do something really stupid, I should go."

"Ok."

"And you need to get some rest."

"Yeah I'm going to go back to my apartment and

"No, stay here. You can rest upstairs and I'll be back in a few hours tops."

"Are you sure? I don't want put you out."

Was she kidding? Jason thought to himself. He always loved it when she was at his penthouse. It wouldn't be too soon for him if she moved back in tomorrow but he knew she wasn't ready for that especially with all that was going on. "Yeah you know I love it when you're here." Jason got his jacket out of the closet and put it on.

"Get some sleep, I'll be back soon." He kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>By the time Kristina had woken up the next morning Alexis had left for work, and she was relieved. She knew Alexis would want to talk about the charges and she just wasn't ready for that. She may <em>never <em>be ready for that. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_I had to go to work. I won't be back for a few hours,_

_Mom_

She looked in the fridge to see there was nothing but stale milk and cold pizza from the night before. She took out the box of pizza out of fridge and put a slice on a pate she had gotten out of the cabinet.

She had just sat down on the couch when she heard a knock at the door.

Krissy froze. _"Could it be him?"_ Kristina panicked. She was alone….no one could save her now….

Her panicked increased when she saw the door knob turn but relaxed when she saw it was Michael as the door and not Kiefer.

"Oh Michael it's you."

"I didn't man to startle you."

Michael closed the door behind him and came up to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Oh it's alright, I just wasn't expecting you."

"I thought I'd come by to see how you're doing. I brought coffee and scones form Kelly's."

Kristina nose wrinkled. "Coffee?"

Michael laughed. "coffee for me and a Vanilla latte for you."

He sat down beside her and took out two coffee cups and scone out of a brown paper bag.

"Here's your latte and scone," Michael said as he placed it in front of her.

"Thank you Michael."

"Hey I couldn't let my sister have cold pizza for breakfast." There was an awkward moment of silence before Michael spoke up again. "So how are you doing?" he said softly.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." She muttered softly before taking a sip of her latte.

"I remember when I woke up from my comma and people would ask "how are you feeling" it would drive me crazy, because I was angry and confused. So I get it. But I'm asking because I'm concerned."

"I feel stupid and pathetic, stupid that I could stay with a guy that hit me; that I could lie for him and protect him. And pathetic because a part of me misses him after everything he did to me. What is wrong with me?" Kristina started to wipe away the tears that had formed on her face.

"Nothing is wrong with. You're in a lot of pain. You were with a guy that never deserved you. And I'm never going to let that piece of shit near you again."

"I'm sorry Michael I should've listened to you. You tired warning me about him."

"No this isn't your fault. I always realized there was something off about him but I didn't do anything. I hate your self for that. But never blame yourself."

Michael and Kristina hugged.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into Sonny's office. The lights were out and he saw a cup of scotch on the desk.<p>

"Sonny," he said making the older man look up at him.

"You finally decided to show up." He grunted and Jason could smell the alcohol on his breath as he walked up to the desk.

"Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not drunk," he slurred. "I'm upset because the son of a bitch who beat my little girl is still out there! Why is that Jason I told you take care of him."

Jason sighed. Carly was right, Sonny was unstable right now. "Sonny I know you want Kiefer out of the way but you need to think about what is best for Kristina."

"I am thinking about Kristina! That all I'm thinking about. I want to make sure that piece of garbage can never touch her again. You need to make him disappear.

"Sonny…"

"No. You don't know what it's like to see your child in pain and not being able to do anything about it because you chose to give up your son."

A look of anger crossed Jason's face but it quickly went a way before Sonny couold notice it.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and Alexis came in the room. With Max right behind her.

"Sorry boss I tried to stop her ."

"I need to talk to Sonny, alone."

"Uh it's alright. I'll be back later."

With that Jason left the room. Alexis gave Max a pointed look letting him know that is presence was no longer welcome. So he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell Alexis? Me and Jason were in the middle of something."

"We need to talk about Kristina."

"How is she?"

"How you think? She's a mess Sonny. Which you would know if you had bothered to come by and see her since she got out of the hospital!"

"I've been busy."

"To busy for your daughter? Stop being a selfish ass and put your daughters needs before your own for once! This is not about you. Kristina needs us, both of us so just get over yourself Sonny!" Then Alexis left the office, slamming the door behind her, leaving Sonny to think about what she'd said.

* * *

><p>Jason walked into the penthouse relieved he'd gotten back in a good amount of time. He started to head upstairs hoping Sam would still be there.<p>

_Sam came back to the apartment to find seven empty beer bottles on the coffee table and Nico passed out on the couch._

_She walked over to pick up the bottles careful not to wake Nico. She was about to walk to the kitchen to through them away when she felt a cold hand tighten around her wrist. _

_She looked up to see Nico._

"_Hey I tried not to wake you just wanted to up this mess." Her voice was shaking._

"_Where were you?" She could tell from the slurring in his voice that he was drunk._

"_Um…just out." She tried to pull away from him but he just tightened the grip on her hand and pulled her closer to him._

"_Where were. I woke up and you were gone. We're you trying to leave me?" He let go of her wrist and push her down onto the floor. _

"_No…I swear. I was just going for a walk. I swear. You know I love you Nico." She replied weekly. _

_Nico smiled and all of a sudden the anger was gone. "That my kitten. _

_He picked her up off the floor and yanked her arm and pulled her over to the couch. Pushing her down. He layed on top of her and started kissing her down her neck._

"_Nico…stop Not when you're drunk."_

_But he didn't listen and started to shove his tongue down her throat. His hand moved to shirt and started to forcefully unbutton it."_

_There were now tears running down Sam's face. She hated it when he got like this. She finally was able to kick him in the groin._

_This through Nico off guard and he fell off her and onto the floor. Sam took this as an opportunity to run to the bathroom. Once she was inside she shut and locked the door behind her. She curled up on the floor behind the sink._

"_Open this door right now you little bitch!" _

"Leave me alone!" Sam shot up from the bed to feel arm wrapped tightly around her. She started hitting them until she heard Jason's voice.

"Hey it's just me your safe. It was just a dream." Jason kisse the back of Sam head and gently ran his fingers through her gair to sooth her.

* * *

><p>When she got home the first thing she saw was Molly typing on her computer on the couch. "Where's your sister?" Alexis asked.<p>

"In her room." Molly answered without even looking up.

Alexis nodded and started to head upstairs. When she reached the door to Kristina's room she knocked before answering the door.

"Hey I just got home and wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

"Michael came over today." Kristina said after a pause.

"That must have been nice."

"It was. I think it helped."

"Good."

"Do we have to talk about the charges tonight?" Krisitna gave her a pleading look.

"No, of course not. Not until you're ready."

Kristina sighed in relief.

"I should probably go start on dinner." Alexis gently kissed her daughter on the head before walking out of her room and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kiefer cursed as passed the Davis lake hours for the fifth time. He needed to talk to Kristina alone, so no one could interrupt them. But her self righteous bitch for a mother had gotten home and it didn't look like she'd be leaving anytime soon. He had tried to get into the house earlier but Kristina bastard brother had shown up. Kiefer had always hated Michael. Michael had never trusted him with Kristina and treated him like he was total garbage. But Kiefer was not the one that was a little brain damage freak. Michael thought he could get away with shit because he was Sonny Corinthos son. But not even Michael could keep him away from Kristina. She was <em>his <em>girlfriend. What right did her family have to try to keep her from him? Just because he made a mistake? This was between him and Kristina. Her family needed to stay out of their business. He would just have to wait until Kristina was at the house alone. Kiefer parked his car in a discrete spot behind a tree across from the Davis. He could wait, no matter how long it would take. Je would make K understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
>There will be more Kristina in future chapters.<strong>

**SPOILER: Something real big is going tp happen and start in Chapter Four.**

**Please Reveiw**


End file.
